


Family Portrait

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: The Clave may be taking things a step too far when they try to put some of Valentine's crimes on a little warlock with ills. Magnus and Alec step up to the challenge to prove not all of the downworld is as evil as those in Idris would believe.





	Family Portrait

Magnus was reading one of the many books from Ragnor’s manor when the door to the loft flung open and Alec burst in. He looked paler than usual, and Magnus knew something was wrong. He snapped the book closed with one hand and set it on the coffee table, rising and moving to his boyfriend. “Alexander, what is it? Are you hurt?” He asked, prepared to heal the nephilim.

 

Alec shook his head, moving to hug Magnus for a moment as he calmed down. “I’m fine, Magnus. It’s Madzie. The Clave is proposing she be sent to a warlock home.”

 

“Why? There’s no reason for that, she’s perfectly safe with Catarina and I.” Magnus replied. Madzie was quite attached to him, so on more than one occasion since getting her safe, he would be asked to portal over and pick up the young immortal. Catarina enjoyed the look on his face, he was sure; she knew how much he longed for a child of his own.

 

“The Clave is worried not having a steady environment is too detrimental, after the attack-”

 

“Madzie is a child. Punishing her for what Valentine made her do and subsequently what he did is abhorrent.” Magnus said, lips pursing and a frown creasing them down angrily. Leave it to the Clave filled with ignorant idiots to blame a warlock child for one of their own’s insanity. 

 

Alec nodded, “Izzy, Jace, Clary and I are vouching for her against the Clave, but Lydia isn’t sure what we can do. Clary mentioned her needing someone to learn her magic from and with needing a steady environment to appease the Clave, I thought… “ he looked down, licking his lips in a way Magnus had come to learn was nervousness. He was oddly silent and Magnus had to reach up to touch Alec’s cheek softly. 

 

“Alexander, what is it?”

 

“What if we petitioned to adopt Madzie?” Alec said, the words surprisingly even despite the clear panic in his body language.

 

Magnus paused, eyes looking over the younger man. “You…you would want to raise her, with me?” he asked, stunned.

 

Alec smiled softly, nodding. “Of course I would, Magnus.” He replied. “Madzie is over more often than not, she has her own room here. We both adore her as much as she adores us. Doesn’t it make sense?” He watched Magnus’ smile show, his own spreading wider. 

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Magnus replied. “Whatever it takes, we’ll do what we can to get her.” He assured. “Call Lydia. Let her know.” He stepped away to go to the kitchen and get Alec a drink. He chuckled, wishing Ragnor was still there. How his friend would be elated to see him not only happy, but moving to adopt a child.

 

Alec was half pacing as he dialed Lydia’s number, speaking with her and asking what was needed for a petition to adopt the young girl. When he began to look around, Magnus snapped his fingers and a tablet of paper and a pen appeared. Alec sent his boyfriend a grateful look and began writing things down. Magnus walked back to the couch and sat down, setting Alec’s drink on the coffee table atop a dark burgundy coaster. He watched as Alec relaxed visibly, smiling as the nephilim hung up and leaned back into the couch.

 

“What’s the verdict, my love?”

 

Alec looked over and smiled. “There isn’t much to it. We’ll have to make an appearance in Idris and voice that we want to take her. We need at least three people to vouch for our ability to take care of her. Madzie herself will have to agree she wants to be with us. Other than that, we should have it made.” 

 

Magnus arched a brow. “Well, a minimum of three people is easy enough. We have five with Catarina, Jace, Clary, Simon and Isabelle. Showing up in Idris is simple. Madzie speaking up shouldn’t be hard. She loves when-” The sound of a portal opening caught their attention and Magnus turned to the door in time to see Catarina and Madzie walking through.

 

“Magnus!” The little warlock girl said happily, skipping over to hug Magnus. When she let go and saw Alec, she moved to hop into his lap. “Alec!” 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I just got an emergency call from the hospital. You two are the only ones I trust with her.” Catarina replied.

 

“My dear Catarina, Madzie is perfectly fine here.” Magnus assured. He leaned to kiss Madzie’s head and stood. “I do have some good news. Alexander and I are going to petition to adopt her.”

 

The grin on his friend’s face was contagious. “Magnus, that’s wonderful. She loves being here.”

 

Magnus nodded. “We’ll need you to essentially testify on our behalf.”

 

“Name the time and place, I will be there. You deserve happiness.” The woman replied, reaching to lay a hand in Magnus’ shoulder. 

 

Magnus smiled at her. “Thank you, Cat. Go, tend to your mundane duties as a doctor. She’ll be fine.” He smiled and hugged the other warlock before watching her leave. Once the portal closed, he turned and went back to his boyfriend and the little girl they adored. “Madzie, my dear. How do you feel about living here?”

 

Madzie looked up from the book she was reading with Alec and smiled. “Can I?” She asked, looking from one to the other. 

 

Alec smiled. “We want you to, if you want to.”

 

Madzie nodded. “Yes.” She had found a few more words, and she didn’t often ask about Iris anymore. She looked back at her book and pointed. 

 

Alec kissed her head and continued reading, looking up and giving a smile to Magnus. They really could do this.


End file.
